I Am The Fallen
by TheDarkSideRemains
Summary: this story takes place after Ahsoka has left the jedi order and many people find they just can't live without her 3 mostly a certain someone but basically all you have to know is it's about the words that weren't unsaid :) please leave a review and tell me what you think other wise I will scrap and restart (Y)


Chapter 1- The Drifter And The Dreamer

Rex's Pov.

I watched as she lay crying helplessly on the ground. I felt stuck, trapped but even if I wasn't just seeing her there, left me speechless. The traitor, the deserter... I felt hatered towards her, but I should have felt remorse. She had left in the end after all. Just looking at her as she begged to die and screamed at the darkness engulfing her. I wanted to walk away but I also wanted to help her. I don't know why I dreamt of her when it hadn't bugged m very much in her departure to the order.

It bugged my brothers and questions drifted about her from time to time. But there was nothing to be done. The general had taken time off to pick himself up, but everyone knew there was just nothing that could ever be the same. It was like losing the colors of life and just looking at the black and white lines of war. It bugged most of us but truthfully we did need the youngling on our team and not thiers.

I clenched my fists, falling to my knees in despair, the cries still going but slowly fading and when I looked up again I was fearless. I just wanted to so badly wake up but I just couldn't... there was something wrong here... something was pulling me into the dream and keeping me here because no matter what I did I would not wake up from the verbose mystery. I found myself walking through the night sky of the city. It was deserted, cold rain hitting my head, my armour gone as I stood just wrapped in skin. It was frosty out and my breath made steam shimmr into the sky. I felt darkness... well no not entirely but there was this strong feeling I had that I was about to die. The crying could be heard in the distance but I was not sure how far away that distance could be, and when I folloed the voice of the women I heard growls, making me stop in my tracks and inspect the area. I felt that any moment something would kill me. The questions kept running through my mind on if I was dreaming or actually about to die in cold blood.

I saw flames emerging in the back lanes of some of the abandoned buildings in the lower city. I walked up to it, keeping myself warm by the fire. I felt like I could easily fall into the flames and burn to death with how cold I was feeling. The rain above only got colder and the crying lessened. I kept moving, regreting to leave the warmth and safety of the fire. The only light I could see was the burning buildings, which was very much light to beging with. I had the slightest feeling there was something watching me, I couldn't make myself stop though as I kept going forward. The cries turned into screams and before I knew a stake was driven through my chest...

Ahsoka's Pov.

I tossed and turned, I hated waking up in tears, not remembering what I had dreamt. I always awoke with scars on me from my own hands. I suddenly felt cold... I stood in darkness but the dream seemed to be getting more and more clear each time but still I was in the dark. I walked for ages, not reaching anything and from time to time spirits would pass through me, letting me know there was life beyond the darkness. I didn't understand why I was here in this darkness. It was like I was looking for something but I could never find it.

"hello!" I screamed. it echoed for ages before I heard the faintest response.

"Ahsoka!" I heard coming from my right. I began running towards the direction of the voice but it was like a maze because as soon as I reached it I fell into a white room, only a mirror hung on the wall.

"Hello, is anybody here!" I screamed but this time no response came. I suddenly seen the room burst into flames. I backed up into the mirror and fell into it, atching myself fall for days until I suddenly hit the ground, it was very humid outside and ashes fell from the sky, smoke filling my lungs almost immediately as I coughed, covering my mouth as I got up and started running... I didn't know where I was at this moment and that very thought frightened me to death. Everywhere I looked seemed to be deserted.

I emerged through the smoke, shock flooding my state as I fell to my knees. I wanted to scream and cry and beg that this wasn't real and just wake up from this dream but it seemed real, because I did not wake up. I got onto my feet and stared as flames erupted from what was left of the jedi temple. I couldn't comprehend the aftermath of it as I began running towards it, someone had to be alive someone... anyone... just t tell me everything would be okay again... I just wished...

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I hit the ground, holding a bloddy stake between my hands as it was driven into my heart. I choked for air as a figure stood over me, holding his hand to his heart as my world faded to black and I fell into the darkness again... was I dead ?

Rex's Pov.

I stood up, pulling the stake from my chest, grunting deeply as blood fell to the ground. I looked around for the person who had nearly killed me but no one was around. Ashes fell from the sky. The rain had long since gone and I was just lft to rust in the ashes of the city. This was indeed happening because I had not awaken yet... there was something wrong there was no doubt about that but I still couldn't figure out what it was... I held my chest as I began to walk towards the screams that flooded the air every now and then, attemting t find something... anything.,

I heard growls and yelps and screeches but nothing led me to finding out anythin about he city. I had to find away off of the planet as soon as possible of at least fing the temple. whereever it was, because the was nothing but bolders of concrete and stone, ashes and fire... nothing was intact so I needed something to comunicate with... I would best survive if I found a ship... it was my last option because everything I thought of turned into broken wishes and torment... I would not let myself die in this city...

I heard rocks move behind me, foosteps hitting the ground, coming towards me for attack. I stopped, spun around and gripped my stake. A black figure ran towards me and immediately stop as the stake drove through their chest, they fell to their knees and fell onto their back, fire ashes floated around me and when I saw the face of the attacker I dropped to my knees, picking the body up in my arms, holding it close... had I just killed her ? what was she doing coming at me... all the thoughts were too much to bear...

"AHSOKA!" I yelled...

with that I awoke to find myself in the barracks, the daylight flooded in. I was sweating and my breathing was quick. I immediately felt my chest for the bloody wound but nothing was there... it had been all a dream but why did it have to be about her ? why not anyone else ? I couldn't bear to close my eyes. I feared I would see me stabbing her into the heart as it played in my hear over and over agin. I wanted it to end but now it was worse than ever... the thoughts of her were pure torment... I had to find her...

(A/N) okay so new story :) tell me what you all think. It wasn't easy to write but it was fun :D please leave me a review if you have time, it's greatly appreciated


End file.
